Together Again
by escawing
Summary: A continuation of the Escaflowne series. There is a new enemy and Van needs Hitomi's help again. Sorry for the lame sum but once the story gets going I'll change it. You are not allowed to take my story.
1. After Hitomi Returns to Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. The people who made Eswcaflowne originally own them. I love Escaflowne so much that I have been able to write a FanFic about Escaflowne finally. I only own made up characters in my story, which you may use only if you ask and receive permission from me and only me personally in email- escawing_13@hotmail.com thank you.  
  
A.N. This is my first FanFic and hopefully it will make sense. This is a continuation of the show Escaflowne. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Together Again  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue~  
  
(A.N. This is the NA Version)  
  
Train Station: Hitomi was waiting for the train to come. While she was waiting she saw Van sitting on a rock on the water smiling at her.  
  
"Van." She said with awe. She smiled back at him and said,  
  
"I'm doing just fine." The train went by her, and when it passed she looked back at Van. But he was gone.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1~  
  
Walking home she ran into Yukari and Amano who were holding hands and flirting with each other. They were about to kiss when Yukari saw Hitomi in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Hitomi!" She yelled in her cheerful voice. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine!" Hitomi answered back in a soft voice. 'They look so good together.' She thought to herself. 'Just like me and Van.' Tears were about to flow out but she forced them back as hard as she could. 'Come on, they don't need this. You can handle this by yourself. And besides, Van's not gone, you can see him anytime you want.'  
  
"Yukari?" Hitomi asked for her attention.  
  
"Yeah Hitomi?"  
  
"I have to go okay? I have so much homework and I want to finish them. You wouldn't want me to be kicked out of the track team now would you? So I'll see you later alright?" Yukari and Amano understood.  
  
"Alright" Amano said in his strong voice.  
  
"Finish it quickly so we can hang out tomorrow night okay?" Yukari added with a wink and a smile. Hitomi smiled back and replied  
  
"Kay, see ya!" And ran off as fast as she could but she still caught her friends' good-byes. Hitomi didn't really have a lot of homework but she wanted to see Van and if she said that she almost had her work finished, Yukari and Amano would have begged her to stay with them for awhile. Yukari would anyway.  
  
***  
  
Van saw Hitomi standing with her trusty duffle bag hung in her shoulders. 'I'm so glad this worked out.'  
  
Flashback~  
  
"We can see each other anytime we want. We just have to think of each other"  
  
  
  
"Van." Hitomi managed to say. Tears slowly sliding down her face. She gave him her necklace and promised him that she would never forget him.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"If I was wrong about not being able to see each other whenever we wanted, I would never forgive myself." He chuckled to himself. 'Forget about it. Ask her if she's all right.' He looked at her and turned his head trying to look like he was asking her if she was all right.  
  
"I'm doing just fine" She answered smiling at him sweetly.  
  
'It worked better than I had hoped for!' Lost in his thoughts again. 'It's like I'm really there.'  
  
He saw a long metal thing go by between her and himself and the next thing he saw was the valley where he really was.  
  
'I guess I'll see her later then.'  
  
He realized that when something distracts him from focusing on seeing Hitomi, it would loose the connection.  
  
'I better go back to Fanalia now. They need any help they can with rebuilding it.' And with his mind made up, he jumped off from the rock and flew to his kingdom.  
  
*** Merle was helping the workers by giving them food that were donated by Asturia and Freid.  
  
'Where are you Lord Van? I'm worried about you.' She thought. 'Your thinking about her again aren't you Lord Van? I guess you're still in love with her. Well, as long as she loves you too I guess it's okay with me.' Her thoughts went to Hitomi. 'Just make sure you don't break his heart! If you do I'll take that pendant of yours, go to your world and KILL YOU!' More softly she added 'Take care of him. He's not as strong as some people may think.'  
  
With that, she felt a bit better. She smiled and kept of working. After awhile she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Merle!" Van cried out to her coming down from the sky.  
  
'He seems to be getting the hang of that! Better be cautious Lord Van, some people still believe of the so-called curse.'  
  
Finishing her thoughts she put the food down and ran up to him to hug him.  
  
"Lord Van! Where have you been?" She asked suspiciously while she went back down.  
  
"Oh just thinking" Van said unconsciously touching the pendant around his neck.  
  
"I seeeee." Merle said grabbing his attention to her.  
  
"What?" He asked questioningly. She pointed at his hand with the pendant.  
  
"Oh, I guess I better stop doing that and other things I may not know about." He said a feeling a little hot in his face while Merle giggled a little. He put his hand down and frowned a little. Before he was able to say anything Merle ran away, picked up the food and yelled out to him,  
  
"Don't worry! I'll remind you! See you later!" She added a big smile and tried to act all innocent.  
  
'Probably going to try to get me embarrassed as well.' He said to himself, 'Well I'll stop before she catches me!' He smiled a little and walked towards the "barely" a castle. *** When Van reached the "castle" he saw his adviser ordering some people around on what has to be done next. His adviser, Quenel, (Ke-nel) was one of the survivors that had a lot of knowledge, thought quickly, was soldier- like and told Van what he needed to know. That's what Van wanted and was glad he found someone just a little older, around Folken's age. Van was starting to think of him as an older brother but knew what his responsibilities were and Quenel felt the same about Van as a little brother. Van faintly remembered seeing Folken and Quenel play a little bit with him in the past. Van was comforted a little because of that. There were lots of people that survived that he remembered a little which was great and made him think of what used to be like the old times before war.  
  
Quenel had short, dark brown hair, blue eyes and wore a light blue robe- like coat that had as little jewels and gems as possible over his black pants like Van's brown ones and a green sleeveless shirt like Van's red ones. He saw Van and started to walk towards him.  
  
"Your Highness" He said formally while putting one knee down and touching his heart with his right hand.  
  
"Hey Quenel, come on, get up, you're an advisor now and you only need to bow to me with you head mind you." Van said a little embarrassed since he was not totally used to such formality. Quenel stood up and replied,  
  
"I have read in some of the books left that this is how people even advisors should act upon the King of Fanalia. Your Highness." He smiled a little.  
  
"Well I am the King of Fanalia and I will be changing some rules and customs around here. I say that you only need to bow and please don't say "your highness" so often. Call me Van instead. I will change some yet not all so we can still live in some sort of tradition. I hope you do not disagree with this decision Quenel." Van said with a tone of his rank.  
  
"No, of course not Your uhhh. Van. I think that it is a great idea and will make some things easier."  
  
"I'm glad you approve. Now onto 'important' matters."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Do we have enough food to feed the people?"  
  
"The food that we have right now, I have estimated that it will last us around one month. But Asturia and Freid have been sending food every once a week which lasts for a week and will keep on doing so until we can farm ourselves. They have given their word and that is fixed."  
  
"Good, I'm glad that this certain matter is settled. How about other things, are there other important things you need to tell me? War? Some sort of disaster?"  
  
"No, for now, almost everyone is fixing the troubles given to them because of the war and they are not thinking about another war. So I think everything is fine for now except for one thing."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I said that almost everyone is at peace. There are few who are not ready to let go of the war yet."  
  
"Is it Zaibach?"  
  
"No, a new enemy. The Wanderers."  
  
"..."  
  
A.N. Chapter 2 will come! Hehe, hope you guys don't mind. I don't like it either when I read but this is my story so haha! Lol. I'll send in Chapter 2 ASAP! 


	2. New Enemy, New Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. I just LOVE it! :)  
  
A.N. Well I'm kinda bored and waiting to go back to school so here's chapter two! Lol  
  
  
  
"Hitomi! Yukari's on the phone!" Her mom yelled out.  
  
"Okay! Got it Mom!" Hitomi grabbed the phone in her room  
  
"Hello? This is Hitomi"  
  
"Hey Hitomi! It's me Yukari! How are you?" Yukari cheerful as always.  
  
"Fine! So why did you call me?" Hitomi wanted to know. 'Why now when I just got home? I want to see Van you know!'  
  
"Well, you've been acting strange lately... I mean it's not like I'm stupid or anything. I know you left earth and went somewhere that day... I just want you to tell me what's wrong and that I'll always be here for you." Her voice concerned.  
  
"Yukari... Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me. If I do tell you I don't know if you'll understand..." Hitomi wasn't sure if she could tell her everything.  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki! I've known you long enough to know you aren't crazy!" Yukari tried to sound angry but failed.  
  
"If you don't feel like it right now, think about it and I'll still be here. It might be easier for you. I know it has to do something with a guy." Yukari "tried" to make Hitomi talk even just a little.  
  
"Well kind of... It's not what you think! Anyways, thank you. I'll call you sometime and maybe talk to you in person. I think that will be the best way if I'll be telling you. Well I have to go! Talk to you later!"  
  
"Wait Hito-"  
  
Before Yukari could say anything else Hitomi hanged up the phone.  
  
'Sorry Yukari, I'm not ready yet. Maybe tomorrow...' A few tears were going down her face.  
  
'I have to stop this. I want to see Van and I shouldn't be crying if I'm going to see him.'  
  
With her mind made up and sat on her bed and thought of Van.  
  
***  
  
"What is it your talking about Quenel?" Van asked feeling a little anger inside him.  
  
"Well, as soon as I found out about them I did some research and found some information on them. They were originally from Zaibach and are one of there strongest soldiers. They left near the end of the war and were forgotten. I have a hunch that one of more of them has the power to predict things as Lady Hitomi and saw the war about to come so they fled. They are probably thinking of starting a new war to destroy anything. Rumor about them is that they joined Zaibach just so they could destroy Gaea. They tried anyway. Right now from what I have heard they are trying to gather more people to create an army. They are mostly talking to the people who used to work for Zaibach and a few bandits here and there."  
  
"About how many do they have in their little group?" Van for sure he was angry now. He could barely believe it! Just when they finished the last war a new one was about to come!  
  
'No, I will not let this happen. I will need Hitomi again... I'll think about that later. I need more information on these new enemies.'  
  
"I would exactly say 'little' group Van... I would say about 1000, which is fairly large for such a short time. There are more for this is just an estimate."  
  
"Are they in small groups that will be easy to destroy?"  
  
"Yes, I have heard they are scattered around the world. But if they decided that they will launch the attack together they can easily take over by working together."  
  
"Alright. I'll have an army to set up and we will be attacking group after group. I'd like to talk with Asturia for Allen Shezar. I will need every help we can get."  
  
"Alright. I'll look around for more information."  
  
"Just don't get hurt or die while you're doing it. I'm counting on you."  
  
"Yes Van."  
  
"Take care"  
  
With that, Van left and went to the graveyard where Escaflowne was sleeping. He took out the energist that was in his pocket and lifted it up.  
  
'Here we go again. Escaflowne, I hope we'll be able to finish this mission before any more innocent people die. Please help me do this task'  
  
"I, Van Fanel king of Fanalia bind myself by bloodpact to thee Escaflowne,"  
  
'Again...'  
  
"though sleeping dragon, awake!"  
  
(A.N. I don't know what you would usually say but in the series this is what he said. I just changed it a "little" bit!)  
  
Van pushed the energist back into Escaflowne's chest. He felt a strange presence and turned around. He saw Hitomi standing looking at him.  
  
"Van... How are you?" She smiled glad she saw Van again.  
  
"Hitomi, there is a new enemy and I must fight to stop them from destroying Gaea. I need your help again Hitomi." Van said sadness in his eyes.  
  
"But I don't want you to get hurt. Maybe we could do something..."  
  
"Van... I will do whatever I can. Couldn't you bring me here with the pendant?"  
  
Van jumped down from Escaflowne and walked towards her.  
  
"I... I can't Hitomi. I don't know if I can protect you. This new enemy is highly trained. I don't know..." Van put his head down.  
  
"I understand Van. I have another idea though."  
  
Van looked up at her and said, "Oh?"  
  
"I could stay like this and help you. Does that make sense to you? I'm on Gaea right now so I'll still be able to sense things. At least I think so. I'm not sure since you have the pendant..."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea... Why don't I try to give it to you?"  
  
"Kay..."  
  
Van took off the pendant from his neck and slow moved it to Hitomi's outstretched hand. As it got nearer, the pendant glowed brighter and brighter. When Hitomi touched it, the pendant was so bright both of them had to look away. The light faded and Hitomi was holding the pendant.  
  
(A.N. Just to explain something here. Since Hitomi is not exactly on Gaea, she is transparent to everyone except Van. When Van gave back the pendant to Hitomi, it passed a "barrier" and now the pendant is a little transparent but you can see a hint of it if someone say like Merle looked. Get it? If you don't tell me and I'll try to explain again! ^_^')  
  
"It worked." Hitomi breathed out.  
  
"I'm glad Hitomi that while you help me, you will be safe."  
  
"You don't know that for sure... What if someone punched me in the face, with it hit me?"  
  
"Let's see..."  
  
Van reached out to touch her face... When the hand made contact to the cheek, Van could feel how soft and smooth her face was. His eyes grew bigger in surprise.  
  
"Well maybe I can touch you because of the pendant. What if someone else her tried? How about this stick, can you grab it?"  
  
Hitomi looked down and saw the stick he meant. She bent down and grabbed the stick.  
  
"I guess I'm not so invisible..."  
  
"Don't worry Hitomi, maybe you can do all these things. Maybe the others won't be able to see you or touch you but you can. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Ya, I think so. Well what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'm going to fly to Austuria and see if I can talk to Allen for help. Want to come?"  
  
"I'd like to."  
  
So they both climbed onto Escaflowne and flew to Asturia.  
  
A.N. It sounds pretty messed, if this is confusing tell me and I'll probably just change the last part! ^_^' Anyways, err see ya! Sorry if it was confusing! 


End file.
